


Kinktober 2018: Soldier76 x Reaper

by Dontgotone



Series: Kinktober2018 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Pet Play, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontgotone/pseuds/Dontgotone
Summary: Collection of Kinktober 2018 prompts for Soldier76 x Reaper





	Kinktober 2018: Soldier76 x Reaper

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2018 day 12. Licking | Pet Play | Rimming/Analingus (bonus entry)

Sit. Roll over. Play dead. Fetch. Heel. 

Jack was panting, he was having a hard time focussing on anything that wasn't Gabe's voice. The feeling of his boot against his cheek, the tug of the collar making it hard to breathe. Finally, he was allowed in Gabe's lap, covering his abs in kisses, dipping his tongue in every little crease and tasting the man who was enjoying playing with the various vibrational settings for the tail plug hanging out of his ass. He'd gotten this far three... Four, times? It was all mixing together. The worship, the gentle chiding, the extra tasks... The strike commander was utterly exhausted, and all he could think about was taking care of his husband's needs. Making him gasp and groan and tighten his whole body. Just the thought had his own cock twitch, another bead of precum dribbling out onto the floor. 

"Such an eager boy." 

Fingers spread across his scalp, gently scratching, earning a few moans from Jack. He was so desperate, but all he wanted was to continue indulging his every sense in Gabe's form. The man was still wearing that ridiculous Jack-o'-lantern mask and his cape, but he had thankfully removed his pants, playfully gripping and rubbing his own turgid length against the blond's face, smearing it further, entrancing him deeper. 

"You've been a good boy, such a good boy... Ready for your reward?" 

When he'd asked if they could hurry, in case anyone else at the Halloween party might hear them or walk across the open the door, Gabe had gotten him to do another set of commands. Rolling over. Wagging his tail. Fetching a thrown ball a few times. When he'd begged Gabe yes oh gods yes please, same thing. 

It wouldn't be so bad if Gabe was at least getting off himself, but no, he was delaying it until Jack had everything right. The thought that he was the one making Gabe wait had him whining low in his throat, but this time he knew what to do. 

When Gabe asked the question, he buried his nose in the man's balls, inhaling deep and almost forgetting what he'd planned on doing then and there. And then he caught himself and Barked. 

It was loud. Strong. He'd practiced that bark on his own, in his quarters, he'd wanted Gabe to be so Proud. At first, he thought he'd fucked something up, but pretty quickly both of Gabe's hands were on his head, ruffling his hair, scratching him on the scalp, behind the ears. Jack just lost himself in the praise and contact. 

"What a Good Boy... Damn... Well, who am I to deny your treat? Go on then." 

The man lifted his leg, the boot landing heavily on Jack's back. Fingers that had caressed and scratched and teased now gripped and clutched, pulling him further in, burying him in the other's scent and taste. He didn't hesitate. Like a starving man, he devoured his feast, tongue lapping up against Gabe's ring of muscle, Jack entirely lost himself in his treat. Gabe's familiar taste, the sound of him groaning, the feeling of his fingers tightening on his head and pressing him harder against the man's criminally perfect cheeks...

He moaned, eyes half-lidded. He may have cum, he wasn't sure. Gabe's other boot had pressed between his legs, given himself to hump and desperately grind... But none of that mattered. Not compared to Gabe's cries, losing control more and more, not compared to the way the man's entire body was tensing up, how he was moving from calm and collected to his own desperate pleasure. 

By the time Jack felt the spurts land in his hair, his body had exertion had begun to catch up to him. The tail felt... Too much. His knees burned. His thighs were fire. Every shift of his hips felt like his ankles would pop. But even all of that wasn't quite enough to cut through the haze. Gabe's hands, something like a soft cloth, was passing over his face. He was gentle, carefully let down on his side, the tail was popped out with a whimper that was shushed with a gentle kiss. 

Gabe was talking, but he couldn't quite make sense of it. He heard the occasional 'good boy, good boy, what a good boy', and it made his heart swell and want to burst, but he couldn't focus on anything.

He just allowed himself to be wrapped up in the cape, warm and soft and tender, and buried his face in Gabe's arm. 

"That's right, you did good, just rest up... Jesse stop staring and go make sure no one's in the hallway between here and my quarters. No, I don't care that you're almost there, it'll teach you a lesson."


End file.
